La parfaite mutante
by Kostei
Summary: La première fois que le pouvoir d'une fille de fortunés se manifesta.


L'univers appartient à la série X-men et est donc la propriété de la compagnie Marvel.

**La parfaite Mutante**

Voilà presque une heure que le cours de biologie avait commencé. Hélène, une étudiante de dix-huit ans recopiait avec attention un schéma dessiné sur le tableau par l'enseignant. Depuis le début du cours, cette rousse aux yeux bleus avait porté toute son attention sur les paroles de son professeur. Comme pour chaque cours aux quelle elle assistait, elle s'était efforcé de suivre soigneusement chaque nouvelle connaissance qui lui était apporté. Elle prit de nombreuses notes et n'hésita aucune fois à poser des questions lorsqu'elle avait des incompréhensions sur le cours. Toutefois lorsqu'elle entendit le vent sifflé au dehors, son habituelle concentration fut portée sur les fenêtres de la classe. A ce moment elle put remarquer que les arbres de la cours du lycée laissaient tomber leurs feuilles rougeâtres sur le sol. Devant ce ballet de couleur, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de contempler ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Ce fut une rêverie très brève puisque le professeur eut vite remarqué qu'Hélène s'était mise soudainement à faire abstraction de son cours.

-Mademoiselle Howard, veuillez porter votre attention sur le cours de biologie plutôt que sur les arbres de la cours qui n'ont aucun intérêt.

-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur cela ne se reproduira plus.

Après ces excuses, le professeur reprit ses explications et Hélène continua de prendre de notes. Elle n'eut aucun autre moment de déconcentration pendant ce cours.

Lorsque que la sonnerie retentit, l'enseignant invita les élèves à quitter la classe à l'exception d'Hélène. Le professeur dialogua avec la jeune fille lorsque les étudiants furent sortit.

-Mademoiselle Howard, je tenais à m'entretenir avec vous car ces derniers temps vous m'avez paru bien distraite. Depuis une semaine vous avait des absences pendant mes cours. Je croyais que vous alliez finir pas cesser cela, mais il y a toujours des éléments extérieurs qui perturbent votre attention.

-Monsieur, je peux vous assurez que je fais tout mon possible pour obtenir le diplôme de fin d'année.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? Les deux derniers devoirs que vous m'avez rendus étaient complétement bâclés. Si vous êtes dans ce prestigieux lycée c'est pour être une excellente étudiante. Je suis persuadé que vos parents espèrent que votre volonté de réussir votre diplôme soit parfaite. Ce n'est malheureusement pas l'image que vous donnez depuis quelque temps. C'est pourquoi je compte expliquer à vos parents la manière dont vous avez suivi les cours de cette semaine. J'espère que le fait qu'ils sachent que vous vous comportez ainsi vous aidera à être plus attentif en cours à l'avenir.

-Sans aucun doute Monsieur. Se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

Après cela, le professeur l'invita à sortir de la salle de classe. Hélène sortit ensuite du lycée et se fit conduire par un chauffeur au manoir de ses parents.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Hélène fut gênée de diner avec ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de porter nerveusement son regard sur l'horloge de la pièce en redoutant ce qu'il allait inévitablement ce produire.

Lorsque le majordome ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le père d'Hélène, le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa et elle fut prise d'une vive montée d'adrénaline. Le vieil homme tenait dans sa main une enveloppe marquée du sceau de l'établissement scolaire.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous dérangez dans votre dîner Monsieur. Mais vous m'avait prié de vous faire part de toutes les lettres qui vous sont destinées.

-Vous avez bien fait Ivan. Je vous remercie. Fit-il en prenant l'enveloppe.

Le majordome quitta ensuite la pièce et l'homme lut attentivement le rapport sur sa fille.

-Et bien… Vous semblez distraite aux yeux de votre professeur de biologie depuis plus d'une semaine jeune demoiselle. Il est mentionné que vous rêvasser parfois en regardant à travers la fenêtre de votre salle de classe. J'ose espérer que cela ne deviendra pas une habitude.

-Pardonnez-moi Père. Il est vrai que cela m'arrive parfois d'être distraite en cours mais cela ne se produit que très rarement. Je peux vous assurer que je fais tout mon possible pour pouvoir obtenir mon diplôme avec mention.

-Nous sommes tout à fait conscients des efforts que vous fournissez. Répondit sa mère. Mais vous nous aviez habitués à nous montrer un travail parfait. C'est particulièrement ce qui nous rend fier de vous. Voilà pourquoi nous tenons à ce que vos efforts reste toujours les mêmes.

-Oui mère, je comprends. Je vous promets d'être plus concentrée à l'avenir.

Après cette réponse, les seuls bruits qui se firent entendre pendant le reste du repas furent ceux produits par les couverts en argent.

Une fois le dîner finit, Hélène se rendit dans sa chambre.

* * *

Comme chaque soir la jeune fille allongée dans son lit relisait attentivement ses cours. Mais cette fois-ci sa vision était brumeuse à cause des larmes qu'elle versait. Elle éprouvait beaucoup de mal à tenir son livre de biologie entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle ne pouvait manifestement pas étudier cette fois-ci. Voilà pourquoi elle décida pour la première fois de délaisser ses cours et de se mettre directement en tenue nuit. Elle se plaça ensuite dans son lit essaya de s'endormir en croyant que son malaise ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir le lendemain matin.

Malheureusement pour elle, son sommeil fut fortement troublé cette nuit-là. Elle enchainait les mauvais rêves et se réveillait presque toutes les demi-heures. Chaque sortit de sommeil s'accompagnant de désagréables fourmillements dans l'ensemble de ses membres ainsi que des maux de tête intense.

Après son cinquième réveil, elle s'extirpa de ses couvertures et se rendit dans la salle-de-bain à côté de sa chambre. Elle y avala quelques comprimés puis sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers son lit. Alors qu'elle était au milieu de la pièce, sa tête devint de plus en plus lourde et sa vision commença à se troubler. De peur de faire une chute, elle s'agenouilla sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Les fourmillements dans ses membres se firent de plus en plus ressentir et la chaleur de son corps augmenta rapidement. Sous cette insupportable douleur, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Au même instant, tous les objets faits de verre présents dans la pièce volèrent en éclat. Les désagréables sensations dans le corps de la jeune fille se mirent ensuite à s'atténuer lentement.

Alarmés par les cris de la jeune fille, les occupants du manoir se rendirent vite à la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils purent voir une Hélène qui sanglotait et qui était légèrement écorchée à divers endroit.

-Je vais appeler les secours. Fit-le Majordome.

-Non Ivan, ne faites rien. Cette scène effrayante ne peut être que le résultat d'une manifestation paranormal. Je n'ai aucunement envie que l'on apprenne que ma fille est une mutante.

-Je vous demande pardon monsieur ? Votre fille a besoin de secours.

- Ses écorchures n'ont pas l'air profondes. Elle se soignera toute seule puis elle dormira dans une chambre d'amis. Demain je ferais réparer ces fenêtres et vous ferez tous comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Vous avez parfaitement réagi mon époux. Approuva la mère.

Sur cela, les parents retournèrent se coucher. Le majordome lui, décida de rester dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il aida Hélène à se lever et l'accompagna dans la salle-de-bains où il pansa ses blessures.

-Mer… Merci Ivan. Fit-elle avec une faible voix alors qu'il terminait d'enrouler le dernier bandage.

-Ceci est peu de chose Mademoiselle. Répondit le vieil homme d'un ton calme.

-Pardonnez-moi pour cette question Ivan, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parti comme mes parents. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas peur de moi ? Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir est effrayant.

-Mademoiselle, J'ai rarement peur des personnes qui sont aussi sympathique que vous l'êtes. Vôtre mutation peux être effrayante mais à mes yeux vous ne l'êtes pas du tout.

Après cette réponse, le majordome souhaita une bonne soirée à la jeune fille et regagna la pièce dans laquelle il logeait. Hélène se rendit dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis que comptait le manoir et s'emmitoufla directement sous les couvertures. Alors qu'elle tentait de trouver le sommeil, plusieurs questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. Comment était-il possible que le majordome, quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa famille puisse se préoccuper plus de son bien-être que ses propres parents ? Peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'un autre foyer, moins exigeant, moins effrayé et surtout plus diffèrent, comme elle.


End file.
